Going Back is Hard to Do
by Resplendent Decadence
Summary: Kagome is forced to return to the future after the initial demise of Naraku and is basically living in hell. Several years later, she takes Souta and they strike out on their own. Meanwhile, a certain taiyoukai begins to search for the strange miko who
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She sighed as she set another box down onto the faded, threadbare carpet and looked around the tiny, dingy apartment. The wallpaper's once vibrant patterns were now nothing more than indiscriminate splotches peeling from the dank walls and the thrift store furnishings were on their last legs. Unfortunately, this was now home.

"Hey Souta! Are there anymore?" The girl tucked a long raven strand behind her ear and turned to holler out the door for her younger brother.

"Nope, that was the last of it sis," he replied, walking into the tiny space and grimacing in distaste at the less-than-glamorous living arrangements.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Don't do that. It's not like I'm particularly fond of all this either but it's the best we can do right now so you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Yea yea. I know. So, where's my room?"

She coughed lightly and looked up at the cracking ceiling. "Uh yea, about that…"

Souta looked at her in horror. "Kagome! Don't tell me I don't even get my own room!"

"Well, it's not like you don't get your own room, its just that your room isn't exactly a room…"

Souta's left eye began to twitch. "And what the hell does that mean?"

Kagome smiled and reached down to wrap her brother into a tight hug. "Well little bro, that means that we're standing in your room right now!"

"WHAT?" He tore himself out of Kagome's arms. "I'm sleeping in the family room? On what, the couch?"

"Bingo."

"Kagome?"

"Yes Souta?"

"You suck."

Kagome opened the bathroom door and almost gagged. This room had to be the worst one yet. After getting all of their boxes into the apartment, Kagome and Souta set about to cleaning the place up enough to make it livable. The family room, kitchenette, and Kagome's room had been filthy but not to the extent of the bathroom.

She gingerly eased herself into the room, half afraid that some creature was going to jump out of the scum filled tub and attack her. Both the sink and shower/tub were filled with a stagnant green water that stank like a city sewer on a hot day and there was grime covering the mirror, fixtures, and floor. Kagome groaned and set her bucket full of cleaning supplies down before pulling on her thick rubber gloves. This was going to take awhile.

"Finally!" Kagome stood up and pulled off her gloves. She walked out of the now-clean bathroom and stretched out on the sagging floral couch in the middle of the family room. She closed her eyes and began to drift off.

_She pulled herself out of the well and walked quietly towards the dark house. Everything looked quiet but that was just a sign that all hell had or was going to break loose very soon. Kagome sighed as she eased through the back door. When had things gotten so bad? The light in the kitchen suddenly flared to life, revealing a heavy-set middle-aged man leaning in the doorway between the kitchen and the family room. Kagome froze and felt her whole body go rigid. That's right. It all happened when he came._

_She slowly nodded her head in acknowledgement of the man in front of her. "Mamoru-sama."_

_The man smirked and began to saunter closer to the rigid girl. "Come now Kagome, why so formal? After all, I am legally your father now. Just call me dad."_

_Despite her fear, anger managed to well up in Kagome's chest. Just because this man married her mother did not make him her father. "With all do respect sir, my father died when I was eight years old. I respect you as my mother's husband but I cannot call you father." The next thing she knew she was on the ground with a stinging cheek._

_"That's no way to speak to the man who saved your family's ass you ungrateful little bitch! If it weren't for me, you'd have lost this pathetic little shrine and been living in some godforsaken hole in one of our lovely city's many slums!" He reached down and roughly pulled her to her feet before slamming her up against the nearest wall. "Guess I'll just have to teach you some respect."_

_Kagome's eyes widened and she began to hopelessly struggle against the man's iron grip. His face leered in her vision as he began to rip her clothing off piece by piece. Tears were streaming down her porcelain face. "Please don't! Please! I won't do it again I swear!" Her whispered pleas fell on deaf ears as he threw her naked body to the cold tiled floor, removed his pants, and lowered himself on top off her still struggling form…_

"Goddamnit Kagome! Wake up!" With one final shove, Souta sent Kagome flying from the couch to the floor in an undignified heap. Kagome shot upright, gasping for breath and barely holding back a scream.

When she finally realized that she was awake and in the apartment she shot her brother an angry glare. "What the hell was that for Souta?"

Souta gave a short 'feh', crossed his arms over his chest, and looked away in a very Inuyasha-like fashion. You're on my bed and I want to go to sleep. I tried to wake you up the nice way but ya just wouldn't budge."

Kagome pulled herself, rubbing her sore backside. "Listen, I'm sorry you have to sleep on a couch for awhile but that doesn't give you the right to be a total ass to me." Souta merely stared at her. Kagome sighed, exasperated. "Fine, whatever. Be pissed off for all I care. I'm going to bed now. I have to go job hunting tomorrow." Still the boy refused to respond and Kagome stormed off to her own room in a huff.

The alarm clock jarred through the haze that was Kagome's brain, jolting her from grasp of her dreams and into reality. She sat up and dropped her head into her hands. Every night, without fail, the dreams came. She didn't need to remember them all to know what they were about anymore. She had already lived through them once, considering the fact that her dreams were really just ruthlessly suppressed memories playing themselves out the only time they could; when her conscious mind was down.

Kagome shook her head softly and pulled herself out of the tangle of thin blankets and tattered sheets. It would do her no good to dwell on all that on today of all days. She needed to focus so she could find a job. Fast. Luckily it was summer vacation so she didn't have to worry about getting Souta into school just yet.

She stumbled to the small closet and threw the one nice dress suit she owned onto the bed before running to the bathroom and jumping in the shower.

Sesshomaru Taisho stared out the large window of his top floor office, merely observing the masses rushing to and fro on the sidewalk far, far below him. It was one of those days again. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't focus on a thing. The past hard him in its grasp once again.

He still wasn't used to this feeling, even after five hundred years. He still wasn't used to feeling regret. Yes, the great Taiyoukai of the West could and did have regrets. He regretted that he allowed himself to become too comfortable after the defeat of Naraku, he regretted that he had not been able to protect Rin and even those humans that traveled with his moronic half-brother, whom he also could not protect. Ultimately, he regretted being the only one to survive Naraku's revival.

It was all because of that girl, the strange girl in indecent garbs and odd ways. When she disappeared after the first demise of Naraku, she hadn't purified the cursed Shikon no Tama, leaving an easy path back to the land of the living wide open for the evil hanyou. He wondered what had happened to her. One day she disappeared, like she often did, but never came back. Her friends mourned her loss, the small kit especially, but his half-brother had remained silent. Somehow, he had known more then he had let on.

The phone on his desk rang, jarring the Taiyoukai from his thoughts. With a low growl he reached over and ripped it off its cradle. "What?"

"My lord, you have that dinner with the potential investors tonight. You said to remind you an hour prior," his secretary Chiyo's voice was calm and even despite her lord's obvious annoyance.

Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through his long tresses, effectively breaking the hair tie that had been holding it back in a low tail. "Yes, thank you Chiyo."

"Of course my lord."

Kagome sighed in frustration. None of the interviews had gone well. It seemed as if no one was willing to hire a nineteen year old girl with only a high school diploma and no real previous experience. After all, cavorting around the Feudal Era didn't exactly leave enough time for a part-time job. Hell, it barely left room for school. She flinched. There she went again, thinking about one of the things that could cause her the most pain. She shook her head forcefully and held back the tears that always threatened to fall when that particular subject came to mind. She had to keep searching for a job.

She continued walking down the street, looking at each and every store window for the ever so wonderful 'help wanted' sign. None of the local restaurants seemed to want her or any of the random assortments of shops. One would think education wouldn't matter in those jobs, but the world seemed to be a lot more competitive than she had imagined. Of course, to top off the oh so wonderful day she was having, her feet were really starting to ache in the three-inch pumps that she had decided to wear that day.

"I'm about ready to call it a day," she mumbled to herself. She lowered herself down onto a bench with a small groan and laid her head back against the wall. A large neon sign hung above her head, indicating the location of one of the local bars. "Dark Moon. That's a strange name for a bar," she mumbled to herself.

"So sorry you disapprove," a voice to the left of Kagome bit out sarcastically. "But seeing as you don't look like one of my customers, I don't give a shit."

Kagome jumped up, startled, and turned to look at the speaker. "I'm sorry, is this your place?"

"Yea and I don't appreciate you loitering around outside it." The woman placed her hands on her narrow hips and stared at Kagome with hard green eyes. Kagome could only stare back. The woman was gorgeous, with long dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to loiter. It's just that I've been on a job hunt all day and I've no luck…"

"I don't care about your problems girl. Just get off my property," the women cut in with a dismissive wave of her small hand.

Kagome stood slowly, having to resist the urge to give the woman a very crude gesture. "Sure." She started to walk away.

"Hold on girl," the woman called at Kagome's retreating back. "Get back her for a sec."

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back around and stood in a position very similar to the woman's. "Yes?"

The woman slowly closed the distance between them and began to eye Kagome up and down while slowly circling around her. "You're a pretty one aren't you? Nice, thin body. Muscular yet feminine. Long hair with hints of blue and, are your eyes blue? Huh, so they are. You full Japanese?"

Kagome looked at her warily; she definitely wasn't comfortable being sized up by a complete stranger. "Yea why?"

"And your eyes are naturally that color?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. How'd that happen I wonder?"

Kagome shifted her feet uncomfortably. '_Well lady, my eyes are this color because I'm a miko with some immense raw spiritual power that I've only been able to tap into when battling this evil half-demon named Naraku in the Feudal Era and my eyes are a symbol of all that power. Yea, I can totally tell her that and then get shipped off to a loony bin._' "Don't know."

The woman stopped her circling and came to stand directly in front of Kagome. "So you were saying you needed a job right? How old are you?"

"Nineteen;" Kagome looked up to meet the strange woman's gaze, not sure she was going to like where this conversation was going to go.

"Hmm, a little too young but we can work around that. How'd you like to work for me in my bar?"

Kagome resisted the urge to let her jaw drop. This woman had to be completely insane. "I think I'm a bit too young too…"

The woman once again waved her hands dismissively. "A minor technicality. We can work around that. Do you want the job or not?"

Kagome took a small step back. "I'm not trying to sound like I'm paranoid or anything but why me?"

The woman sighed and dropped her hands back down to her waist. "Let's just say I'm very particular about what types of girls I let bartend for me. They have to have some, let's say, distinctive features and abilities."

"No way! No! I'm sorry lady but I'm no whore." Kagome turned and began to walk off. The woman grabbed her arm and jerked her back.

"You dolt that's not what I meant! By abilities I mean dancing and being able to handle a rowdy crowd. Listen, you're nineteen and obviously not in school. You're not going to find another job that will pay as high as this with your lack of experience. Trust me, a million other girls would kill for this offer."

Kagome pulled her arm free with a hiss. "Then why are you being so instant with me?"

The woman smiled. "I'm pretty good when it comes to people and I got a feeling you'd be good for this job. Come back her tonight at eleven for an audition. That's when we start to get really busy."

Kagome sighed. "Guess I really don't have any other options. Eleven tonight?"

"Eleven tonight."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to yawn as he slipped in and out of the conversation going on around the table. He really hated these damn diners where he had to play nice to all the sons of old money who had nothing better to do than invest it in the companies that catch their fancy. With a new project on the table at Taisho Corp. however, he needed their funding and well known names backing it up.

"So do you want to come Sesshomaru?" One of the men, Sesshomaru couldn't be bothered to remember his name, inquired. Sesshomaru merely raised a delicate silver brow. "To Dark Moon? It's that really popular bar with the really hot babes who dace and shit while bartending."

Sesshomaru bit back the retort that was tempted to jump off his tongue at that moment. These men were truly disgusting; only concerned with sleeping with as many semi-attractive females as they possibly could. However, until the ink was dry on their contracts, he had to play nice. It was times like these that he really missed the old days when he could have simply destroyed the vulgar mortals with a swift strike of his blade. "Perhaps, if my schedule allows."

The men laughed and began speaking of the women who worked a Dark Moon and Sesshomaru once again began to tune them out, regretting the fact that in all likeliness he would have to accompany them.

Note: Okay, so you know what to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with the movie and chain of Coyote Ugly bars that Dark Moon is modeled after.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kagome stood at the entrance of Dark Moon, nervously smoothing her simple black tee-shirt and running her hands down the legs of her light blue jeans. Since this was a bar, she didn't think very formal attire was required, but then again seeing how the owner was kind of crazy who knew what she expected. She took a deep breath. "Okay Kags, you can do this. You need a job so don't blow this," she coached herself quietly and entered the dimly lit building.

The bouncer at the door quickly moved to block her path. "I.D miss." He held out a large, beefy hand expectantly.

Kagome flushed and stared at the man blankly for a moment before snapping back to reality. "Oh, I'm not here to… I mean the woman who… she said to come in for an audition," Kagome stuttered and cast her eyes to the floor.

The bouncer stepped to the side. "That's right; Lil said something about possibly hiring a new girl. Just go up to the bar. She should be there." Kagome bowed slightly and mumbled a 'thanks' before following his directions and heading to the bar.

"Well, little miss viper decided to show after all," the woman from earlier, know established to be Lil, quipped as Kagome approached. "Well, don't just stand there, get back her and help."

Kagome's mouth dropped slightly before she rushed to do as she was told. "So, what's your name anyway," Lil asked as Kagome joined her.

"Kagome."

"Kagome huh?" Lil narrowed her emerald eyes. "Nah won't work. From now on your name around here is Viper." She eyed Kagome, or rather Viper's, clothing. "Cute outfit. Nice and clean cut." She reached out and ripped the sleeves and bottom half of the black shirt off before bending down and slicing holes in both knees of the jeans.

Kagome stumbled backward with a small cry. "What the hell are you doing?" She tugged on the ragged ends of her tee in a useless attempt to cover her flat stomach.

"Making it so you actually look like you belong here. Now quite whining and get to work, this is a live audition and you're not doing so hot right now." Lil gave her a small shove that sent her into the edge of the bar and walked off.

"Great," Kagome mumbled. She eyed the rowdy crowd which consisted mostly of men who were eagerly ogling her body. She turned to the closest with an inaudible sigh and asked him what she could get for him.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat down in his home office chair with a groan and large glass full of sake. The business diner had taken an excruciatingly long time ending with the irritating humans managing to get the promises to accompany them to that bar in a week or so. All in all, the night had completely sucked for the Taiyoukai.

"Jaken," he called out after taking a nice, large swallow of the clear liquor. The little green imp came running into the room immediately after and bowed so low that his wrinkly little forehead was scrapping the plush carpeting.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama? What is it this lowly Jaken can do for his lord?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stared at his retainer with a mixture of disgust and disdain. The toad had been by his side for well over five hundred years and still he couldn't manage to get rid of him.

"Jaken, get up. I don't need you ruining the carpeting with your filth."

The toad quickly stood, nearly tripping over his own feet in his rush to obey his master. "Of course my lord!"

"You are to head over to the New York office for a few weeks to try and hurry this deal with our investors up. You leave in the morning. Now leave me. Your presence is irritating."

"Yes my lord! Thank you Sesshomaru-same for trusting this lowly retainer with so great a task…"

"Get out before I decide to end your worthless life," Sesshomaru interpreted, unable to tolerate the imp's stench any longer. Jaken gave a small 'eep' and quickly scurried out of the large office. Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smirk as he lifted the glass for another swallow of alcohol.

* * *

Kagome moved back and forth behind the bar as she prepared shot after shot after slid bear after beer down to each slightly intoxicated man. Suddenly Lil came up beside her and lifted her right arm up into the air. "Can I have your attention for a second gents? I'd like to introduce you to the new girl who is auditioning tonight. This is Viper now who wants to see what she can do?" The crowd roared its approval and Lil signaled one of the other bartenders, who had been steadily ignoring Kagome the whole night, to start some music. "Alright, get your ass up there."

Kagome looked at Lil blankly. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, get up there and show me what you can do."

Kagome tensed and slowly pulled herself up onto the bar. An older American song was playing in the background; she thought it was called 'Pour Some Sugar on Me'. She stared out at the expectant crowd and mentally willed herself to relax. She could do this. She had always loved to dance; she just had to pretend that she was in front of her bathroom mirror. Yea, bathroom mirror. She took a deep breath and began to move with the music.

It was easier than she thought it was going to be. The men cheered and the mischievous streak that had always been in Kagome sparked back to life after several years of repression. She let a coy smile slip onto her face as she began to pick up the tempo, her hips swaying provocatively before dropping low and slowly pulling herself back up. The crowd roared its approval. Finally the other bartenders joined her on the bar, automatically falling into step with her. They worked the crowd through the end of the song and when it was over, Lil stepped up next to Kagome.

"So what do we think of Viper guys? She a keeper?" A loud 'yes' resounded through small, crowded room. Lil turned to Kagome and smiled. "Congratulations Viper, looks like you're hired." She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her down off the bar. "Let's head back to my office so we can talk. My girls can mange without me for awhile." Kagome nodded mutely, a little drained and stunned at what she had just pulled off and followed Lil through the crowd and into a back room.

"Take a seat. You look like you're about to collapse," Lil gestured to a chair across from her desk. Kagome sank down into the seat gratefully as Lil seated herself behind the desk. Lil gave Kagome another one of her long, appraising looks. "You did good tonight Viper, but I have to ask. If you're only nineteen, how'd you learn to bartend?"

Kagome looked down at her hands that she had folded in her lap. She had a feeling this would happen. "Well, to tell you the truth, my stepfather is an alcoholic and always had me making all his drinks, especially when he was so drunk he couldn't see straight to pour the liquor. I kinda had to learn how to do it all."

Lil reached across the desk and patted her arm sympathetically. "Sorry girl. Like I said, I had to ask. Anyway, the bar opens at ten every night and we close at four in the morning. You get three days off a week and those days are going to the Monday, Sunday, and Thursday. Now, I have a few simple rules. You don't follow those rules and I fire you. No boyfriends are allowed in my bar. Your love life and job aren't going to mix. Don't date the customers, same concept. That's all I'm asking. Think you can handle it?" Kagome nodded. "Good. See you tomorrow night Viper."

Kagome stood slowly. "Hey Lil? Why do you keep calling me Viper? My name's Kagome."

"Kagome doesn't work in this line of business. You've got to sound alluring and mysterious. When you're here, your name is Viper."

Kagome shrugged. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow Lil." She walked out of the office and back into the crowd.

* * *

She entered the apartment as quietly as she could so as not to wake Souta who was snoring softly on the couch. A quiet yawn passed her lips and she tip toed into her own room before throwing herself down on the bed. Kami was she tired! This new schedule of hers was definitely going to take some getting used to. Within minutes of her head hitting the pillows, she was asleep.

_She reached up and brushed her sweaty bangs from her forehead before eyeing her work critically. She had to admit, she had outdone herself this time. With a content smile, she packed up the delectable lunch in preparation of returning to the feudal era. She had been spending more and more time there recently in an effort to block everything else out. She knew that technically that was considered running from one's problems but at this point she just didn't give a damn. Hadn't she already accepted enough responsibility as it was? Besides, her mom would get better. She wouldn't leave her family behind; it just wasn't her. With a quick shake of her head to clear away the potentially depressing train of thought, Kagome ran out the door and to the well._

* * *

A hand roughly shaking her shoulder brought Kagome back into the conscious world and, luckily, out of a dream that had been about to take a rather unpleasant turn. She opened her eyes and stared blearily at a rather miffed looking Souta. "Where were you all night Kagome?"

She sat up with a slight groan. "Sorry Souta, I had an interview last night remember?"

He huffed and leaned closer to look her straight in the eye. "And that took three hours? I heard you come in this morning. What were you really doing?"

_'Damn, he wasn't asleep? Could have had the decency to have said something then.' _"It was an audition and an interview. I got hired to bartend at that bar Dark Moon."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Uh Kags, you're only nineteen and last time I checked, that wasn't old enough to bartend."

"I know, I know, but Lil, the woman who owns the place, said that wouldn't be a problem. Besides, you and I both know I have more than enough experience to handle the job." Souta's eyes darkened slightly at this statement and he gave a reluctant nod.

"Unfortunately that's true. The bastard taught you a lot about all that shit." He turned away and began to walk out of the room. "Well, congrats on the job. I'm going to go see if there is anything on one of our three channels."

Kagome smiled at her brother's retreating back. Even though he was five years her junior he was still acting highly overprotective. The smile faded from her face. But then again, considering what they had been through together the past three years, it wasn't surprising that he seemed so much older than he really was.

* * *

Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to grace his usually impassive feature as he sat before his breakfast in the dining room. It was actually quiet due to the fact that Jaken had left earlier that morning on his assignment and Sesshomaru was ready to bask in peace that always accompanied the irritating toad's absences. He had nothing scheduled for the day, no business dinners, no board meetings to attend; he could finally devote a day to answering a question that had been nagging at him for the past five hundred or so odd years: whatever happened to the strange miko and could he find her now that he had finally lived to her time?

He stood up and flipped open his cell phone. It was time to call in a favor and (dare he hope) fix the damage her disappearance had caused.

Note: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I've had a wicked case of insomnia lately and think I may actually be able to sleep tonight so I had to cut it short. Please review and tell me what you think. I promise more plot progression will be seen in the upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Coyote Ugly which I am drawing heavily from.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kagome smiled at another middle-aged man as she handed him his beer and shot of Jack Daniel's. She had been working at Dark moon for a week or so now and was actually really starting to enjoy herself. Sure, the guys were a little too friendly, but the money was good and she was hoping, given enough time, to eventually save up enough to get her and Souta a nicer place. Kami knew they needed it.

"Hey Viper, pass me the Jack," Ember, one of the other bartenders, yelled. Kagome took the bottle and slid it down the bar with a grin.

"Sure thing Ember!" After Lil had officially hired her, she quickly made friends with the other girls. They were yet another reason why she actually was enjoying work. The only thing that worried her was the fake I.D Lil had given her. Kagome didn't like to think of what could happen to her and the bar if someone got wise.

"Almost time for the rush. You ready to get up there and milk these boys for all they got," Siren, another bar tender, asked Kagome as she came up to stand beside her.

Kagome gave her a sly smile in return. "Hell yeah girl, these poor boys won't know what hit them, as usual."

Siren laughed. "Viper, there are times when you are positively evil! You do know that right?"

Kagome put her hands on her hips and frowned in mock indignation. "Who me? Is it my fault I need their money? Is it my fault that they're all so horny that a couple of hot, young females dancing on a bar make them loose all inhibition and throw their cash at us? I think not!"

Siren just shook her head. "Yep. Definitely evil."

"Ouch Siren. Ouch," Kagome smirked, placing one long, delicate hand on her chest. The two laughed and turned to continue serving the growing crowd when Lil ran up and pulled them off to the side.

"Listen up ladies; we've got one hell of a night ahead of us. Some rich men's sons are coming in tonight in celebration of some business deal or something. Know what that means? Big spenders. I want you to pull out all the stops up on that bar tonight. Make them want you, make them think they can have you, but remain as unattainable as ever. I'm counting on all of you."

Kagome and Siren looked at each other, matching grins beginning to form on their faces. They were getting paid tonight! "Don't worry Lil, we'll milk those bitches for all their worth!" Siren laid a reassuring hand on Lil's shoulder.

"We won't let you down. We need the money just as badly as you do," Kagome added.

Lil gave the two a strained smile and nodded. "Okay, just remember to kick it up a notch tonight."

"Got it!" Kagome and Siren each gave a sassy salute and headed back to the bar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's temper was riding very close to the surface, ready to break out in a mass wave of destruction. He was so damn close to finding her and he was stuck going out with a bunch of loud, perverted humans. To a bar none the less.

He had contacted an old ally who now worked as a very… special type of investigator. His job was to find things, whether they be objects or people, at the right price. He was the best in his field, with three hundred years of experience backing him up, and his work was always worth the price. When Sesshomaru had called him, Jiro hadn't asked questions, didn't care why the great Taiyoukai was so desperate to find a human female. Another reason he was the best of the best; he separated himself from his work and never disclosed information to anyone but his employer.

It had taken Jiro only two days to get back to him and the information was… tantalizing to say the least. Unfortunately, he hadn't had enough time to review everything in the file Jiro sent him but what he did read was enough to peak his curiosity. Apparently she had moved out of the shrine her family had been taking care of for generations with her younger brother. Jiro said he couldn't confirm this, but it probably had something to do with her stepfather. Her mother had died shortly after her disappearance from the Feudal Era from a rare cancer of the blood, soon followed by her grandfather from heart failure. The only thing he hadn't had time to read was where she now lived and worked.

Sesshomaru sighed and resisted the urge to rub his already throbbing temples. Although they were riding in a rather large stretch limo, the stench of the other men and their obnoxiously loud voice were starting to get to him. The only positive part of the whole night would be the fact that, after this, he no longer needed to have contact with the morons.

"Maybe we can convince them to give us a private party, if you know what I mean," one of the men yelled out, his two chins wobbling as he roared with laughter. He was to worst smelling of the bunch and couldn't bathe more than twice a week if Sesshomaru had to guess.

It was disgusting how pathetic these men were. Overweight, slovenly, and stupid; none had any aspirations other than living the easy life of drinking and sleeping with as many whores as possible. Sesshomaru loathed the fact that those he would have killed without a second thought five hundred years ago he was now forced to be civil and interact with. Times had changed and, in his opinion, the change had been for the worse.

The limo soon pulled to a stop, relieving Sesshomaru of both his thoughts and the stench of the other four men. He stepped out onto the sidewalk and sneered in distaste at the building. It was small and his ears were already beginning to ache at the level of noise pouring out the open door. The place was dingy and overcrowded; not the type of place he would have been ready to visit willingly. This was going to be a long night.

One of the men came up and slapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder causing him to flex his claws compulsively. "Looks great doesn't it Taisho?"

Sesshomaru turned and looked down at the smaller male coldly. "Hmm." He walked into the bar first, not bothering to see if the others were following, though he was sure they were.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There here," Ember whispered as she slid up beside Kagome and Siren. The two girls craned their necks to catch a glimpse of the men who were just walking through the door.

"Gods, they're all so disgusting," Siren grimaced.

"Not quite love, look at the one in the front," Ember replied and pointed out a tall man with long, possibly blonde, hair held back in a low tail. Kagome followed Ember's finger and narrowed her eyes. The man was gorgeous, yes, but he looked so… familiar. He had cold, aristocratic feature and the silkiest looking hair she had ever seen. Was it blonde or, could it be, silver?

"Well, let's do this shit girls!" Siren's cheer shook Kagome out of her reverie and she pushed those thoughts aside for later. Right now she had money to make.

The three girls lined up behind the bar as Lil got up with the microphone to announce each of them. Kagome closed her eyes, putting herself into dance mode. She had to give it everything she had tonight and keep that nicer apartment in a better area in mind. With a small, sexy smirk she prepared to jump up on the bar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru followed the humans up closer to the bar. Apparently some scantily dressed women were getting ready to make themselves look like whores dancing on the bar and, of course, they just couldn't miss that. He had to keep reminding himself that this was the last night he'd be stuck with the disgusting lumps of flesh. The lights went even lower than they already were and a woman, presumably the owner, hopped up onto the bar, microphone in hand, to start announcing her girls.

"Are you ready gentlemen? Do you think you can handle to women of the Dark Moon?" Cheers and howls met Lil's question and she smiled. "Well then, let's bring up the first one. She's fiery and hot with a scorching temper… Ember!" Ember hopped up beside Lil, swaying her hips to the music. The men screamed in approval of her black micro mini and blood red halter. She winked and wrapped herself around one of the poles coming up from the bar.

"Next we have that mythical dame, the irresistible vixen… Siren!" Siren slid up onto the bar, bending back until her head almost touched the bar before coming back up in one slow, fluid motion. Her tight Daisy Duke's and black tube top were drawing as many stares as the display of flexibility. She sauntered over to another pole to join Ember.

"And finally gents, this one here is our newest girl, a wicked little thing with the fangs to match the temper… Viper!" Kagome took one last, deep breath and jumped up on the bar, swaying her hips and dropping down and straddling the bar before pulling herself up slowly. Her dark jeans, studded belt, and tight black tank that ended right before her belly button made her look like some semi-gothic goddess when coupled with her raven hair that was currently done in loose curls tumbling down her back and deep blue eyes. The screams of approval were the loudest yet.

The music started, an American rock song, and all three girls began to dance, hips swaying and flat abs being worked to their greatest advantage. Money was thrown at their feet, mostly from the business men, as the Dark Moon bartenders worked their bodies in the most sensual ways possible.

Sesshomaru stared slack jawed at the scene in front of him. He never let his surprise show but even her had his limits to how much he could suppress. There she was, that strange miko, dancing on the bar in a very revealing out fit. _Very sexy… _He snapped his jaw closed and forced the thought from his head. What the hell was she doing here, in a place like this? Without realizing exactly what he was doing, he began to move even closer to the bar.

Note: I am so sorry this is not only so short, but also very, very late! I just started school and was down here a week early for rush so now I am balancing class, clubs, and sorority activities on top of trying to work on three fan fictions and two novels. I promise I will update as often as I can, but my schedule is getting really full so please have patience with me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kagome continued her sultry dance, smirking at all the men who were howling for her attention. She had to admit, this wasn't all that bad. It was actually a bit of a power trip, knowing that she had all these men riveted on her. She went back to back with Siren and they both slowly sunk down before coming back up. More and more money was being thrown up onto the bar. She moved to swing herself around one of the poles when a hand suddenly jerked her roughly from the bar. She screamed and reached out to Ember and Siren who had extended their hands towards her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks once again, this time in a rage. Some drunken human had just ripped the miko from the bar and was fondling her in a most inappropriate way. A low growl rumbled in his throat and he slowly began to stalk forward. The female was his as far as he was concerned and no mere mortal would take her from him when he needed her. Red had begun to bleed into his amber eyes and instinct began to take over…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome screamed and tried to fight off the drunk who was currently grabbing her in places he had no right to grab. The man merely laughed and stumbled, almost sending the two of them sprawling to the ground. Lil and her bouncer were fighting their way towards them.

Kagome shrieked as she was lifted into yet another pair of arms and the man who had had her in the first place was sent flying over the crowd and into the wall. Shock forced all air out of her lungs as she looked up into the face of her latest captor, only to behold blood red eyes. The man's face had very prominent markings beginning to appear; two magenta stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. His long silver hair was tied back in a low tail and Kagome could feel the vibrations of his growl rumbling through his chest. It was none other than Sesshomaru.

"Holy shit," she mumbled before promptly going limp in the enraged Taiyoukai's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's mind was beginning to clear and the red haze that enshrouded everything was beginning to lift. The miko's quiet curse and the man knocked out against the far wall were enough to bring the Taiyoukai back to the edge of sanity. All his demonic markings and features faded back beneath the concealment spells. He glanced down at the passed out woman in his arms and allowed a small smirk to grace his cold features. Finally, he could fix the horrors of the past. He had found her in time.

The woman who owned the bar came up next to Sesshomaru and attempted to grab Kagome from him. "Viper! Wake up girl"

Sesshomaru looked at the human female before him in obvious distaste. "Woman, this is not a 'viper' and you would be wise to not interfere." He turned to begin walking away but Lil swung around to block his path.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome groaned and began the ascent back into consciousness. The loud noise around her was beginning to cause a throbbing headache to build in her temple. She cautiously opened her eyes and immediately wished she had stayed unconscious. Looming above her was the stoic demon lord from her adventures in Feudal Japan. "Oh Kami-sama…"

The Taiyoukai looked down at her and raised a delicate brow. His cold, gold eyes bore into her deep blue ones and she had to look away. What in the hell was he doing in this time period, here of all places? She could still feel his unrelenting gaze.

"Look, I don't give a shit if you're some high powered big shot or not, you've got three seconds to let go of my girl before I call the cops." Kagome looked to her left and saw Lil bravely, if a bit foolishly, standing in Sesshomaru's path. Another growl began to rumble through Sesshomaru's chest and Kagome knew this was going to get ugly fast if she didn't do something.

She caught Lil's eye. "Lil, don't. Just stand aside. I'll be fine, I promise."

Lil narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "This better not be a boyfriend issue Viper. You know the rules."

Kagome resisted the urge to laugh. Sesshomaru her boyfriend? It was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard, but it could be used to her advantage. She took a deep breath and forced an edge of fear into her voice which, considering her current situation wasn't very difficult. "He's my ex Lil. Please, I promise I'll be okay."

Lil gave Kagome one last searching look before stepping to the side. "We'll talk about this later Viper. You sure you'll be alright?"

Kagome nodded and she turned to look up at Sesshomaru. He was glaring down at her with a very pissed off expression. Her stomach clenched painfully. Somehow she had a feeling her talk with Lil was never going to happen. She gave the demon lord a small nod and he walked out of the bar with her in tow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat as still as possible in hopes of keeping the silent Taiyoukai across from her from noticing her once again. After they had gotten out of Dark Moon he had roughly tossed her into his waiting limo and followed her in without a word. They had been driving in utter silence since.

She turned her head slightly and stared out the window at the passing scenery. They were quickly reaching the outskirts of the city. A nervous jolt went up her spine. Was he planning on killing her in some remote, shady corner of the city and leaving her body to rot in a dumpster? Not really Sesshomaru's style, but then again she hadn't seen him in five hundred years. Time tended to change people after all. She pushed herself into the plush seat even further, attempting to make herself look as small as possible. Kami, why did this shit always happen to her?

Sesshomaru watched the strange miko out of the corner of his golden eyes. She was obviously confused as hell and bordering on pure panic. Her scent suddenly spiked with another sharp increase in fear. He almost smiled. If she was afraid then it would be easier to get her to do what he needed her to do. With a purposely audible sigh, he turned to face the terrified woman.

"Calm yourself miko, I mean you no harm." She slowly uncurled herself from the ball she had ended up in and looked at him skeptically. "However," he continued, "there is the matter of you claiming this Sesshomaru as your 'ex'."

Kagome gulped and began to shrink back against the seat again. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I had to say something," she mumbled while a lovely shade of pink tinged her porcelain cheeks.

Inwardly, Sesshomaru grinned. It was quite amusing to rile this small woman up. "Let happen again and I may not be so lenient." She gave a muffled 'eep' and nodded her head mutely. Sesshomaru turned his head back around and continued to study the miko out of the corner of his eye.

He had to admit, as much fun as he was having he was a little disappointed. The young woman he remembered from five hundred years ago was always fiery and strong-willed. She never backed down and would always look him square in the eye despite her instinctive fear of him. What could have happened to bring on this drastic change? She had seemed to be her old self up on that bar but now… He sighed softly. It was really none of his concern. She wouldn't be here much longer if he had his way anyway, which he would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after their short conversation the limo pulled up in front a massive gothic style mansion. Kagome's eyes grew to the size of saucers. The whole thing looked like it came straight from medieval Europe! Leave to Sesshomaru to own the most ostentatious house in the whole damn city. The demon lord gracefully exited the limo and extended his hand back in towards Kagome. She stared at it in total incomprehension for a moment before awkwardly accepting it.

He instantly released her hand once she had clambered from the vehicle as if it were diseased. A spark of anger leapt into Kagome's sapphire eyes but quickly died as Sesshomaru turned to beckon her to follow. He raised a delicate silver brow at her antics before turning and strolling into the monstrous piece of architecture he called his house. Kagome meekly followed, keeping her eyes on the ground the whole time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome collapsed onto the huge, king-sized bed that adorned the middle of her spacious bedroom in relief. Tonight had been a nightmare to say the least. How was she going to explain this to Lil? 'Sorry Lil, but this crazy Taiyoukai I knew five hundred years ago somehow survived to our present day and just happened to end up in the same place as me. And, for some unknown reason, decided to take me hostage' would work about as well as revealing she was a miko who used to travel back to the Warring States Era. Might as well reserve a padded cell for her now.

She sighed and stretched her tight back. She really shouldn't force her body into a tensed up ball for extended periods of time. Several pops later and her eyes began to droop in exhaustion. All the stress and anxiety of the day was finally getting to her. She rolled over onto her side and nuzzled her face into the fluffy pillow. She'd just worry about everything tomorrow. Her thoughts were steadily slowing into an incoherent stream when she suddenly sat upright, completely alert, in complete horror.

"Holy fucking shit, Souta!"

Note: I'm not going to pull the whole "I want X amount of reviews before I post another chapter", but I really would appreciate some more feedback. Constructive criticism or just a positive note would be great. Please, please, please! I'm really starting to stress out a lot due to adjusting to college and all the work it entails on top of clubs and sorority what not that I'm really working to make time to write. Positive encouragement would do wonders! Thank you very much!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kagome quickly scrambled off the king sized bed and fell to the floor in a tangle of sheets and blankets. "How could I forget about Souta?" She immediately freed herself from the cocoon she had formed and searched the room for a phone. She found one sitting on a small table nestled in the corner of the room and lunged for it.

Souta answered in a sleepy, incoherent mumbled and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Souta, sorry I woke you up. I just wanted to call and make sure you were okay. I'm not going to be able to make it home tonight…" A soft snore interrupted Kagome in her rambling and she felt her left eye begin to twitch. The little brat had fallen asleep on the phone! Exhaustion coupled with high stress sharpened Kagome's tamper and, unfortunately for Souta, was released on him. "DAMN YOU WAKE UP! I have one of the WORST nights tonight and I'm sitting here worried sick about you so I call to make sure you're okay and all you do is fall back asleep? No, 'why aren't you coming home tonight Kagome' or 'are you okay'?"

On the other end of the line Souta cringed. Dealing with an irritable Kagome was never fun but an outright pissed one was a hundred times worse. "Sorry sis, I'm just really tired. Why aren't you coming home tonight anyway?"

Kagome sighed; release all the anger in one small gust of air. "It's a bit of a long, or rather, strange story. To tell the truth, I don't know when I can go home again."

Souta's heart literally skipped a beat. "What do you mean by that? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen, get back to sleep and don't worry. I'll try and contact you again tomorrow and let you know what all is going on."

"… Okay. But you owe me one hell of an explanation for this!"

Kagome giggled. "Got it. Night little bro!"

"Night Kags."

Kagome hung up the phone feeling slightly guilty. She didn't like lying to her brother about anything these days and she was definitely lying when she said she was fine. She could be dead by tomorrow morning for all she knew. After all, it was Sesshomaru she was dealing with.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru allowed himself to grin as he listened to the miko's amusing antics. She had been pacing restlessly before throwing herself on the bed. He had counted down and, sure enough, as soon as he hit one she had finally remembered her younger brother. Admittedly, the language used was very course and not proper for one such as she, but that was to be expected after working where she had worked. No matter. She would not be working there anymore anyway.

He chuckled a bit as he listened to her yell at the young boy who had, apparently, fallen asleep on the other end of the line. That was the miko he remembered. Where had that fire been when she was around him? The phone conversation in the other room soon ended and he listened attentively until he was sure she had finally fallen asleep. Tomorrow, he supposed, he'd have to make arrangements to bring the boy here, otherwise the woman would never agree to go back. Not that he couldn't force her too but he preferred to make this arrangement as painless as possible.

Finally, everything was going to be made right again. All his past mistakes could be atoned for. Sesshomaru relaxed on his large bed and allowed himself to drift off into a light sleep. For the first time in years, he felt at peace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome groaned as the bright light of the early morning sun slammed into her closed eyelids, instantly waking her up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. Last night had not been Kagome's night for sleep. Only after several hours of fitful dozes and abrupt awakenings had she been able to sink into an actual restful sleep, only to have the sun rise and pull her out of it an hour later. Sometimes life was such a bitch.

She blearily looked around the room and sighed as she remembered exactly where she was and just who had brought her here. She was trapped in the middle of none other than Sesshomaru's household. Kami, fate just loved to fuck with her!

"What the hell am I supposed to do now," she mumbled aloud as she swung her feet over the side of the huge bed and nimbly slid them to the ground. She looked around the room and saw a large bay window off to the east side of the room. A means of escape? She quietly crept over to it and slumped when she beheld the glorious view of a straight down three story drop. "Oh, damn it all to hell!"

The door behind her opened with a soft squeak, causing Kagome to nearly jump out of her skin. She whipped around, body automatically tensed and ready to shut down into defensive mode, a trait she quickly learned when dealing with her stepfather. The woman who had entered the room gave Kagome a startled look. She gave her a small bow in apology. "Forgive me Lady Kagome, I did not mean to startle you."

Kagome's body slowly relaxed back into its normal state and she shook her head. "It's okay, don't apologize. I'm just a little on edge right now, that's all."

The woman nodded. "None the less, I should have knocked first. My name is Arashi and I will be helping you dress for the day. The Lord prefers you to wear the traditional kimono while residing in his home. The bathroom is to your left. Once you are done washing I will help you dress and fix your hair."

Kagome frowned. Leave it to Sesshomaru to be a stickler for tradition. It wasn't that she didn't like wearing a kimono, in fact she rather liked them, it was just that she would rather have some less restricting clothing on while facing the demon lord. Not that it would help her all that much but it could potentially extend her life for a minute or so more. "Thanks Arashi and please, just call me Kagome."

Arashi bowed. "Very well Kagome. I will be here when you are finished."

"Thanks." With another sigh, Kagome wearily trudged into the bathroom. This was not going to be a fun day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood in front of the full length mirror, staring at her reflection in slight awe. Arashi really had a gift for this sort of thing. Kagome actually looked like a noble woman straight out of Feudal Japan. Her hair was done in a graceful bun with a few loose, curling tendrils framing her delicate face. The kimono itself must have cost a fortune with its buttery silk and deep sapphire color. There was a silver dragon embroidered into the fabric that wound itself around her hip ended with its head in the middle of her back. In its mouth was a rose with silver petals.

"You look lovely Kagome and do the kimono justice," Arashi said, smiling as her reflection joined Kagome's in the mirror.

Kagome smiled and drew a nervous breath. "Thank you Arashi. Are you sure I have to go?"

Arashi laughed and patted Kagome's shoulder gently. "Now, now my dear, the Lord is not all that bad. Just remember meal time etiquette and you'll be fine."

Kagome's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. No matter what she did or said, it looked like she would still be dining with the Lord. "Damn."

Arashi laughed and gently pushed Kagome towards the door. "Now, now Kagome that is not proper language for a young lady. I wouldn't talk like that around the Lord."

"I'd rather not talk at all," Kagome grumbled as she was steadily steered out of the room.

Arashi patted her shoulder with another laugh and directed her towards the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome fidgeted nervously outside of the dinning room doors. Just beyond the thin wall of wood waited a Taiyoukai with a reputation for kill first, ask questions later and she was about to sit down to a casual brunch with him. Add in the fact that he had tried repeatedly to kill her in the past and you had the world's worst situation to be stuck in.

"Are you going to stand there all day or come in and eat?" A cold, even voice rang out through the crack in the doorway, causing Kagome to jump out of her skin. Of course he would have known she had just been standing there. His sense of smell was that of a dog's after all. Kagome took one last deep breath before easing into the dinning room.

She stopped just inside the doorway and stared at the ever-imposing Taiyoukai Sesshomaru. He sat at the head of a long oak table in a crisp business suit, his long, silver hair tied back in a low tail. He locked his golden eyes with her frightened sapphire ones. "Sit," he commanded in an emotionless voice. Kagome quickly slid into the seat farthest from the demon.

Sesshomaru turned and gave a waiting servant a curt nod, signaling him to start serving the meal. "Eat first, then we'll talk." Kagome nodded her head in agreement and began to nibble on her food.

As she attempted to eat she eyed the demon across from her warily. A small stab of agitation worked its way through her fear as she took in his obviously designer label suit. She had to wear a kimono while he got to dress in some nice modern clothing. Add male chauvinist to a stickler for tradition and one had a good definition of Sesshomaru. However, the feeling of annoyance didn't last long as the meal came to an abrupt end as the dishes were quickly cleared away. Suddenly, it began getting very difficult for her to breathe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was hard pressed to repress the smirk that kept trying to force its way onto his stoic face. The young woman across from him was so very amusing to watch. Throughout the short meal she had gone from terrified, to annoyed, and back to terrified in no time flat. However, it was time to finally begin making his amends with the past.

"Kagome," he began, resting his chin upon the tips of his claws, "I'm sure you have been wondering why I bothered to bring you here." He waited for her to nod mutely before continuing. "To cut the chase, there is something I need you to do for me."

Note: I am so, so, so sorry about the long wait. I have been sick and very busy with school work lately and have not had any time to write. Once again, I apologize most profusely.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kagome felt her heart literally skip a beat. Sesshomaru wanted something from her. Whenever Sesshomaru wanted something from someone it was never good and that someone usually ended up maimed or dead. She struggled to draw a breath, not wanting to let the Taiyoukai across from her to sense her fear. "And that would be?"

The demon lord smirked and Kagome nearly fell out of her chair in shock. The great Sesshomaru actually showed emotion. Holy shit was she totally screwed. "In order for you to fully understand the extent of what it is I am asking you, I must give you a little background. You see Kagome; the past did not play out as it should have."

Kagome tilted her head to the side and gave the lord a quizzical look. _Okay, first he actually addresses me by my name twice and now he's speaking in riddles. What the hell is going on with Sesshomaru?_ "I'm sorry?"

Sesshomaru sighed and a defeated look actually appeared on his face. "This is not the place to explain everything. Let us retire to my study and I'll tell you everything. However, I warn you that you will not like everything you will hear." He stood and walked to the double doors of the dining room, sending her a look to follow. Kagome stood on shaky legs and tried to swallow down the growing lump of fear in her throat. "This way." The regal lord walked out the doors and Kagome followed mutely, terrified of what was about to transpire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru, after leading her through many different hallways and staircases, finally ushered her into a cozy and lavish looking study. Dark, oak bookshelves lined the back wall from floor to ceiling. A desk of the same type of oak was situated in the dead center of the room, creating a somewhat imposing picture, especially if a certain Taiyoukai were sitting behind the desk. The room itself was done in deep blues and silver's, with a think, plush, blue carpet running from wall to wall. Sesshomaru lead Kagome to a comfortable, high backed blue and silver chair situated in front of the desk before seating himself behind it.

"As I have said before, this may be uncomfortable for you to hear but you need to understand my reasoning's behind bringing you here and what it is I am asking of you." He locked his golden orbs with her sapphire ones, making sure he had her complete attention, before he launched into his tale.

"The past didn't play out like it should have. After the initial defeat of Naraku, you had mysteriously disappeared, leaving the Shikon no Tama unpurified. Because it was the hanyou's evil that tainted the jewel, he still had a connection with it even in death. He used this connection to spread his influence out over the realm, gathering enough strength to return to the flesh. His resurrection came in three distinct stages. The first was a plague that ravished the land. It was a terrible way to die and it attacked humans and demons alike. However, none of your friends caught this atrocity. They were not to be that lucky. Once Naraku had harvested enough power from the anguish and suffering of hundreds, he was able to take this energy in a more direct way. The plague died out but people began disappearing. At first, it was just one or two but the numbers soon grew and panic began to ensue. The humans blamed the demons, raising tensions between the already hostile groups. Small skirmishes broke out between humans and demons, with devastating results to the humans. Finally, Naraku was ready for his third and final stage. He almost had enough power to come back in his full strength. He used a technique that black magic advocates in taking the life force of one's greatest enemies in order to jump from one realm to another. He took the weakest first. I and my charge Rin had been traveling with your old companions in an attempt to stop the mayhem that had resulted from the first two stages of Naraku's resurrection, excepting the fact that we did not know that Naraku was attempting to resurrect himself. One night, at camp, Rin and the fox-kit Shippo began complaining of severe headaches, a pressure that felt as if it were building behind their eyes. The demon slayer Sango did her best to alieviate their discomfort but to no avail. Before all of our eyes, the two children's heads exploded, showering the whole campsite in blood."

Sesshomaru paused as Kagome began to sob uncontrollably. She pulled her feet up to her chest and buried her face in her knees, rocking back and forth. Kami, she felt sick.

Sesshomaru waited a bit for the sobbing to die down enough for him to be heard before continuing. "As you can imagine, the horror brought on by this event spurred us on even further to find out the cause. We traveled for several months, growing increasingly more frustrated at the lack of information or leads. Unfortunately our troubles were not over. One night at camp, after yet another fruitless day of searching, your demon slayer friend retired early due to stomach pains. We thought nothing of it but the next morning found her abdomen ripped open, her insides scattered around her broken body."

Kagome gripped her arms tightly, allowing her nails to pierce her skin as she attempted not to burst out into hysterical sobs again. Her face was pale and her entire body was shaking. She didn't want to hear this but she knew she needed to know what happened.

"The monk was thrown into a fit of madness at the sight of her body and drove himself almost to the point of death. However, death found him before he could find death. We had begun traveling on even in the night and on one such occasion the monk simply keeled over in the middle of the path, shaking and bleeding from his eyes, ears, and mouth before expiring. All that remained were Inuyasha, the fire car, Jaken, and I. Needless to say, Naraku returned and Inuyasha and I were forced once again into battle. Inuyasha perished in the fight, leaving me the only survivor."

He finished his grim tale and stared at the pale, horrified girl. She looked up at the stoic demon lord before slowly standing up on shaking legs. "Please, excuse me." She quickly fled the room. Sesshomaru sighed and stood to follow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found her in one of the mansion's many bathrooms, curled up next to the toilet in the fetal position. She had obviously thrown up quite a bit after hearing everything and was currently sobbing. Her scent radiated anguish and despair. He knelt down next to her and gently touched her on the shoulder. She jerked up and scrambled further into the corner, her eyes wide and fearful. Sesshomaru frowned and pulled his hand back slowly.

"Calm yourself miko, I mean you no harm." She stared at him like a rabbit caught in a fox's den before rationality slowly returned to her eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" Her voice was raspy and quite, so quite that if it were not for his demonic hearing her would not have known she had spoken at all.

"Yes Kagome?" He extended his hand once again and this time she did not flinch when it came to rest on her shoulder.

Another silent tear made its way down her face. "Why did you tell me all this Sesshomaru? Why?"

He sighed and reached over to gently pick up the trembling, broken woman on his bathroom floor. "You need rest. You are not emotionally stable enough right now to discuss anything." She didn't respond, merely turned her face in towards his chest and began to once again, silently cry.

Sesshomaru carried the distraught miko to her room and carefully tucked her into bed. He felt a slight twinge of guilt for reducing her to this state, especially when he already sensed something seriously wrong with the young woman, but it had to be done. He had to atone for his failure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She tossed and turned, the blankets and sheets creating an imprisoning cocoon around her thin frame. Sesshomaru's story was replaying itself over and over in her mind, making it hard to breathe. She couldn't get the image of her friend's gruesome deaths out of her head, especially Shippo's. The little boy she had come to see as a son and the one who had come to see her as a mother died in the most horrific way at such a young age. It was all her fault. She had left the jewel unpurified and the doorway for Naraku's return wide open. So many deaths rested on her soul. There was so much blood on her hands. She may not have committed the acts herself but they were her fault none the less.

More tears fell from her eyes and her stomach clenched painfully. This was a million times worse than anything her stepfather had ever done to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it was again. That sense of guilt. She had been sobbing for several hours now. Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't like this whole guilt trip thing. Ever since Rin had died he had carried a sense of it with him and, he had to admit, it had changed him. He had come to find that even he had emotions and it made him feel weak.

He sighed and pushed himself away from his desk. There was too much going on to even hope to attempt working. Too many memories crowded his mind and his senses were being overpowered by the scent of Kagome's sorrow. A small frown graced his features as he concentrated on that scent. Something about it had been nagging at him ever since he had first brought her here and he could finally pin down what it was. Her scent had changed.

When he had known her in the past, she had been a foolishly headstrong girl, filled with passion and fire. Although her presence was at times irksome to him, he nonetheless admired her spirit and was pleasantly surprised at her scent. Most humans reeked of sweat and body odor, but hers was always light and fresh, much like the earth after a thunderstorm. Now however, that scent, while still pleasant, was tainted with grief, even before he had told her of her friend's gruesome deaths.

What was the cause of that grief? True, she was working a less than desirable job and the building in which she resided was, at best, condemnable, but she had never really struck him as the type of person to let tough situations bother her. Would this cause a problem when she went back to the past? Would she still be able to purify the jewel with the taint of sorrow hanging over her soul?

Sesshomaru paced to the window and starred out into the night. He had no other choice. She was his only option and all he could do was hope for the best.

Note: Woot! Another chapter! I have good news for you my dear readers! My good friend has begun reading all my work and has promised to hound me about it if I do not produce more material in a timely manner. So thanks for the completion of this chapter go to Meagan for sitting across the table from me while doing study hours and glaring at me until I wrote enough to satisfy her. Of course Meagan, you do realize this will work both ways right? I will lock you in your room if I want you to write more, you know I will. Love ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning dawned cold and grey over Sesshomaru's modern day stronghold. Kagome was seated next to the large bay window, staring out over the fog enshrouded land listlessly. The night had been rough for her; nightmares had plagued what little sleep she was able to find and a numbing cold had overcome all of her senses. She had been thrown roughly out of her last fitful doze around four in the morning and had been sitting at the window ever since.

A soft knock at the door caused her to turn her head slightly to the source of the noise but she said nothing in response. The door opened after a few minutes of heavy silence, revealing a somber Arashi. "Kagome?" Arashi's soft voice was low and filled with concern.

Kagome turned slowly and faced Arashi, her eyes dull and glazed with pain. "Arashi," her voice broke as she ruthlessly attempted to suppress a sob, to keep the thin and shaky dam on her shredded emotions from breaking.

Arashi moved forward quickly and pulled the broken girl into a tight embrace. Kagome's small amount of control fled and sobs, once again, wracked her thin frame. Arashi gently rocked her back and forth, stroking her head in a very motherly fashion. After a few minutes, when the young woman's sobs subsided to silent tears and trembling, she turned to the door and with a slight nod of her head, beckoned a young man into the room.

"Kagome, I think there is someone here who you really need to see." Kagome sat up slowly and looked blearily towards the door, the smallest of smiles forming on her lips at the sight of her younger brother.

"Souta." She detached herself from Arashi and beckoned the teen to her with a broken whisper. Souta quickly closed the gap between them and sat next to his grieving sister.

Arashi stood and quietly exited the room, leaving the two siblings to offer one another their silent comfort as they had obviously done many times before.

* * *

"How is she?" Sesshomaru voiced the question in a flat, emotionless voice as he stared out his office window. Soon after Arashi had left the siblings she had reported to her Lord, as he had instructed.

"Still grieving my Lord. I fear for her. I don't know what it may be, but she has already been through so much and I am afraid this may just break her."

Sesshomaru tensed at his most trusted servant's blunt analysis. If she broke now the past could never be repaired. "Give her some more time and keep a close watch on her. Try to coax her to dinner and if she will not come, I will go to her myself."

Arashi bowed. "Yes milord." She quietly exited the room. Before she headed back to Kagome's room she lifted her head towards the heavens and prayed: please Kami-sama, let her come out of all this alright.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood silently outside the young miko's door brooding on the best way to approach the current situation. She had not come down to dinner that night, although her younger brother had. Yes, a wonderful meal of strained silence and expectation on his part while all the while was having a teenage human male stare at him in awe. It wasn't exactly Sesshomaru's idea of a pleasant evening and now he had a feeling it was about to get much worse.

She was obviously still grieving deeply; the waves of anguish rolling out from her room were enough to attest to that. Impatience was beginning to bite at him. He didn't want to send her back to the past as emotionally unstable as she was and risk the jewel becoming even more tainted but if he waited too much longer any chance of correcting the past would be destroyed. Normally, Sesshomaru was very good at waiting until the opportune moment to get what he wanted but five hundred years would test even a god's patience. Sesshomaru sighed, feeling the oppressive weight of all his years bear down upon him for the first time. When had his life gotten this complicated? Quietly, he opened the door to the miko's suit and slid gracefully into the room.

She was alone in the room, sitting staring out of the great bay window. Arashi had obviously taken the boy out to give him some time alone to discuss things with the miko. A ghost of a smile played upon his lips. He might just have to give her a raise. Slowly, he moved forward to gently lay a hand on the young woman's shoulder. She jumped a bit, not realizing anyone to be behind her, before turning to stare at the Taiyoukai with dead eyes.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings." She simply shrugged her shoulders and turned back to face the window. He was about to turn and leave room in light of her light of response when she spoke up.

"Sesshomaru. You said you needed my help because the past did not play out as it should have. Does that mean I can fix this, that I can change the past?"

He almost smiled but opted instead to sit down next to her and present his case. "I believe so. I have kept track of the dates throughout the years and, in the past; the first phase of the plague has just barely begun. If you were to go back now everything could be prevented. I must warn you though, you need to be of sound mental and emotional state in order to truly purify the jewel."

She sat silently for a few moments, absorbing and weighing his words, before turning to lock the demon lord in a cold, determined stare. "I'll do it."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well, I will give you a few days to prepare before escorting you back to the well…" He trailed off, noting with some surprise how rigid the woman suddenly went. "What is it?"

Kagome sat there silently trembling, not hearing a word the demon lord was saying to her. How could she have forgotten? In her haste to save her friends she had totally forgotten about having to go back through the well. That meant returning to the house. She couldn't do that. Her breathing became rapid as all the horrible memories of the past few years went rushing through her head and the room began to spin. Unable to breath and with her vision rapidly going black, Kagome collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat his long vigil over the unconscious miko. She had passed out a couple of hours prior and still had yet to rejoin the conscious world. He had no idea what had brought on the spell. One minute she was all determined to rush back to the Feudal Era and rewrite history and the next she was hyperventilating and passing out on the floor. What could have caused this sudden change? A slight noise to his right claimed his attention and he turned to see Arashi enter the room.

"The boy is in bed. He does not know about his sister as of yet; hopefully she will awaken before we have to tell him." Sesshomaru nodded, fully intending to dismiss her when she spoke up again. "I also brought the files on Kagome from your office. I myself have not read them but there may be something in them to explain her odd behavior. Jiro is very thorough after all." She gently set the thick file folder down on the nightstand beside him and exited the room.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Leave it to Arashi to think of the one thing he hadn't. He grabbed the file off the nightstand and began to thumb through it.

* * *

A few hours later the proud Taiyoukai sat staring at the young miko in shock, her file dropped carelessly to the floor. When he had first received the file he hadn't paid much attentions to all the details; he had been to intent on finding her current location to care about her past. Now that he had actually taken the time to read the whole thing over he understood why mentioning the well, for it was that that set her off, would merit such a reaction.

A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat. There had been pages and pages of records that hinted at her stepfather's abuse of her and her younger brother. There was even the possibility that the bastard had raped her many times. No wonder her scent was so changed. Sesshomaru gently cracked his knuckles. He would have to take care of this little problem then.

Author's Note: So so so sorry about the long wait! Finals are such a bitch! Especially Chinese finals!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sesshomaru snarled softly at the vile scent that hit his nose the moment he had exited his car. The Hirgarashi shrine had fallen into an almost blasphemous state of disrepair but that was not what caused the foul stench. The very air around the shrine was heavy with past anguish and pain as well as the presence of its cause. Sesshomaru flexed his claws and began to ascend the shrine steps. He had confronted Kagome on the subject of her stepfather and, though she had not actually said anything to confirm his beliefs, her silence and the intense anguish and shame in her eyes had spoken volumes.

Sesshomaru reach the front door of the small two-story and rang the doorbell. When no one opened the door he rang again, annoyance beginning to combine with his rage, making his control on his temper that much more slippery. Finally, on the third ring, a rough, slurring voice shouted for him to 'hold on a minute!' The door opened, revealing a very intoxicated middle aged man with a rather protruding round belly. Sesshomaru felt his upper lip curl in disgust.

Mamoru stared out at the tall aristocratic looking man with unfocused bloodshot eyes. "Wha the hell do you want?"

Sesshomaru flexed his claws, wishing to simply disembowel the worthless trash before him and then hang him with his own small intestine. Instead he held out a check, written out with a rather large sum. "You have two options; you can take this money and relocate your pathetic self as far from the city of Tokyo as possible or I can inform certain… authorities of your disgusting treatment of a certain Kagome Hirgarashi and I assure you that my authorities have a very special way of dealing with your sort."

Mamoru blinked a few times, attempting to process the man's words and count the zero's on the check held out before him, a process that was taking far longer than Sesshomaru cared for. Finally, the brain devastated by years of severe alcohol abuse registered everything and he swallowed hard to keep the growing lump from forming in his throat. "Ah, okay than." He took the check with a shaking hand. "When do you want me out?"

"In three days."

"Right."

Sesshomaru turned and swiftly left the shrine, wanting to be away from the man's foul, unwashed scent. Part of him felt disappointed; he had really wanted to have the man eliminated but his and his company's reputation were at stake, he couldn't mbe connected to a murder. "Ah well," he murmured as he got back into his waiting limo. "At least she will be able to return to the past now." And really, that was all that mattered.

* * *

When he entered Kagome's room, he found the miko pacing restlessly across her suite. A small smirk graced his lips. She was so engrossed in thought that she had not even sensed his presence. "Are you trying to wear a hole in my carpet?"

His question visibly startled her as she jumped and quickly turned to face him. "Damnit Sesshomaru, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She had placed one long fingered hand on her chest a glared at the amused Taiyoukai.

Inwardly, Sesshomaru was chuckling. There was a bit of that spark he had remembered from long ago. On the outside however, he merely raised a brow. "It is not my fault you were not aware of my presence."

He watched with interest as she suppressed a comeback, retreating once again behind that meek wall she had erected around herself. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to ruin your carpet," she muttered softly. She dropped her head and stared at the floor. "Listen Sesshomaru, I've been thinking. I can't let him stop me from fixing the past so…"

Sesshomaru cut her off mid-sentence. "It is already taken care of. Your stepfather will be gone in three days time."

The thankful and bruised look in her eyes tore at that nagging guilt that had developed over the past five-hundred years as well as something else he couldn't identify. He suppressed the strange urge to take her into his arms and hold her tight.

"I'm sorry I had to inconvenience you…" Her eyes had once again dropped to the floor and her aura was filled with shame.

Sesshomaru suppressed a growl and walked forward, lifting Kagome's chin so she had to look him in the eye. "What are you so ashamed of Kagome?" The question was stated in a flat, even voice, one that demanded an answer.

"Kagome's eyes clouded over, making them a hazy, stormy blue and she tried to pull out of the demon's grasp.

"Kagome, answer me." Sesshomaru's grip held strong and his voice turned coaxing, almost soothing.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take her once enemy's kindness. "Because I let me do what he did to me!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks, salty and hot. "I let that bastard get away with beating and raping me! I never went to the police or anything; I was too scared, too weak! It's my fault he did what he did because I allowed it!" She struggled to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp.

During Kagome's confession, Sesshomaru felt himself growing more and more enraged. Not only had the bastard raped and abused her, but he had warped her mind to the point where she didn't even have sense of her own self-worth anymore; where she couldn't trust her own senses. "Listen to me Kagome, you never let him do anything to you. I know why you never reported it, you were afraid that when he was arrested your family wouldn't have the money to take care of your mother, grandfather, or brother, especially with your mother being sick. That doesn't mean you ever let him do anything."

The look in her eyes this time was ten times more heartbreaking than the one when she had found out Mamoru wouldn't be there when she went back through the well. "How can you say that," she whispered half brokenly, half hopefully.

"I say it because it is true," he replied simply, "and you should understand that as well."

Kagome sagged weakly against him, tears still rolling silently down her face. "Thank you Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru allowed her to lean on him and smiled at her whispered thanks. Finally, he sensed, Kagome was beginning to heal.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared out of the limo's window as he and Kagome headed to the shrine. Today was the day, the day he had been waiting for over five hundred years and yet he didn't feel quite as pleased as he had expected to feel. Perhaps it was due to the waves of nervousness and anxiety rolling off of the woman beside him that dampened his mood. He shifted slightly so he could watch her out of the corner of his eye.

She held herself rigidly, hands twisting anxiously in her lap. Though they had spent the last three days preparing for this trip she was still edgy. It had helped to ease her nerves a bit when he agreed to take care of her younger brother's education and living arrangements, but it couldn't put her completely at ease. In truth, he was still amazed with this woman. Despite all the horrors of her past, she still did anything for those she loved. She had listened to more in-depth descriptions of what had happened in the past over the last three days and bore it with a strength he hadn't believed possible for a human woman, especially one with her past. It pleased him to see that inner flame coming back to life in her.

The limo pulled up to the shrine and stopped. He watched Kagome visibly steel herself before he exited the limo to open her door and help her out. The hand that grasped his was shaking, but her expression was firm. Together, they ascended the stairs.

Kagome looked about her in despair at the state of her childhood home. Mamoru had seriously let the place go. The old well house came into view, just as rundown looking as the rest of the property. Sesshomaru took her hand, causing her to look at him in surprise, and led her into the well house.

Kagome stared down into the depths of the well, hundreds of memories of her previous travels rushing to the front of her mind and strengthening her determination to save her friends and fix the past. Sesshomaru watched all this flit across her face in a series of different emotions. She was ready.

"Before you go Kagome I want you to take this." He withdrew from his pocket a delicate silver necklace with a crescent moon charm. Kagome looked at the necklace curiously, questioning with her eyes as he clasped it around her slender neck. "I want you to find my past self and travel with me. This necklace will be proof of your intent for it the necklace I gave to my ward Rin and she will be wearing it as well. My past self will train you and, with your knowledge of the future, be able to aid you in preventing the catastrophes from happening."

Kagome gently fingered the necklace hanging about her neck and smiled softly at Sesshomaru. "Thank you. I promise I won't let you down."

He nodded. As she turned away, preparing to jump down the well, the odd urge to hold her tightly surfaced once again. This time he didn't try to fight it.

"Kagome," he called softly just as she was about to slide over the edge of the well. She turned and looked at him, the old fire and determination in her eyes. He closed to distance between them and quickly kissed her before pushing her back into the well.

* * *

Okay, I am SO sorry about the long wait! I've been spending my entire summer working and doing all this shit I have to do to transfer schools such as finding an apartment, scheduling classes, and all that other fun stuff. Word of advice to those who have yet to go to college: Don't transfer unless you absolutely have to. Anyway, this one is for you Mei Mei! Much love! 


End file.
